


Where I Belong

by Fia126



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia126/pseuds/Fia126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is entranced by his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Just sort of a drabble...

  Jon thinks of Winterfell when he sees Sansa again for the first time, and it causes him a pain he did not think he could feel again. Her hair is as copper as Robb’s had been when they had parted, and her eyes as clear a blue as a winter sky. She wears the Stark colours she had thought so drab when they had last seen each other, and she looks born into them.

  Jon knows she has changed irreversibly. He can see that she is no longer the sweet, enchanting beauty she had been, now instead the embodiment of winter, coldly captivating and magnetically dangerous.

* * *

  Daenerys watches as her nephew looks upon his cousin with rapture, curiosity making a child of him. He is openly admiring of the woman who stands before him, entranced by her apathy. She thinks that his home must be cold and unyielding, for he looks at Sansa as if he is home again.


End file.
